Abstract ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core will be the SPHERE Center's central resource for management, coordination, and support of the center's overall goals and of each of the individual Projects and Cores. This Core will be led by Drs. Cullen and Maldonado, co-Program Directors, a Steering Committee, and an Executive Director. This Core has the support and commitment of the institution at this highest levels. (See the attached letters of support from Dean Lloyd Minor and Senior Associate Dean Harry Greenberg.) By providing an integrated infrastructure, including IT infrastructure, for the logistical and management requirements of the center components, the Core will increase productivity, enhance efficiency, and promote unified efforts toward achieving the center's Goals. In order to facilitate the goals of the center, the Administrative Core's specific objectives are to: 1) Facilitate communication among the Scientific Cores, Research Projects, Steering Committee, community partners, and NIMHD to advance the overall Center and individual Project goals; and 2) Provide financial management, day-to-day administrative support, and evaluation of progress to ensure the efficiency and productivity of individual Projects and Cores.